


Like a Good Dog Should

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Fanged Four, Madness, Multi, S/M, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus, Drusilla, Spike, and a leather whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Good Dog Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddess_loki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goddess_loki).



Spike's a dog tonight, with his tail wrapped around him, and he whines so nicely. She pets him, cooing _good doggy_ while Daddy whips him.

"Do you like it, puppy?"

"Love it," he says in a whine.

Singsong: "Say please."

He shakes all over when the whip hits him, like he's got worms in his skin. The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out.

"Be a good dog. Beg," she barks.

And because Spike is a good dog, he rolls over and begs, and Daddy's long leather tail whips around him, leaving streaks of blood.

"Oh, isn't he precious, Daddy?"


End file.
